I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to power allocation schemes that reuse power allocation patterns amongst different carriers for sectors in the same cell and uses different power allocation patterns between cells.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, (OFDM), and others.
Common wireless communication systems employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile device. A mobile device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile device can transmit data to the base station or another mobile device.
When a single transmitter or base station transmits with multiple carriers or data streams the best strategy to allocate power across carriers or data streams is typically to spread power evenly. However, when a second transmitter or base station is introduced, the foregoing rubric no longer holds true. More particularly, where an interferer or base station is introduced that employs the same or similar power and carrier allocation patterns or characteristics, boundary users (e.g., mobile devices situated at the peripheral broadcasting range of the base stations at issue) can operate below 0 dB and thus experience significant diminution in quality of service.